The present invention relates to a mobile computers, and more particularly, to the keyboard structure of a mobile computer.
The keyboard structure of a conventional mobile computer, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, is generally comprised of a metal frame 104 disposed at the bottom, a plastic key base frame with key switches 101 fastened to the metal frame at the top to hold down a membrane circuit (shown as box 103) and a rubber frame (shown as box 102) above the membrane circuit. The metal frame comprises a plurality of retainer rods respectively hooked up with respective locating rods in the locating holes on the plastic key base frame, and a plurality of retaining holes at two opposite sides respectively engaged with respective retaining blocks on two opposite sides of the plastic key base frame. This structure of a keyboard has drawbacks. When locating rods are forced into engagement with the retainer rods, they may be deformed or damaged by the retainer rods, resulting in a loose connection between the plastic key base frame and the metal frame. Furthermore, because the retaining blocks of the plastic key base frame must be respectively inserted into the retaining holes and then moved into position, the assembly process is complicated. The retaining blocks may be damaged easily during the installation process.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a keyboard structure which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the present invention, the metal frame has a plurality of retainer rods respectively terminating in a respective upwardly bent portion for guiding respective locating rods of the key base frame into engagement with the retainer rods, and a plurality of openings on two opposite upright sides thereof for allowing respective retaining blocks of the key base frame to be loaded onto the metal frame vertically from the top and then moved sideways into engagement with respective retaining grooves on the vertical sides of the metal frame. Therefore, when the locating rods of the key base frame are respectively fastened to the retainer rods of the metal frame, the retainer rods of the metal frame do not damage the locating rods.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the metal frame comprises a plurality of upward projecting portions spaced above the retaining grooves and extending upwards toward the openings on the upright sides for guiding the retaining blocks of the key base frame into engagement with the retaining grooves on the upright sides of the metal frame.